There have been numerous varieties of children's toys that are non-interactive and interactive. A continual need for improvements in more realistic play qualities along with improved electronics and mechanics provide for new arrangements which improve or change the play and interaction between the child and the toy. Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof and from the accompanying drawings.